landoferionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes
Princess Mercedes '(メルセデス ''Merusedesu), who later became known as '''Fairy Queen Mercedes, is one of the playable characters in Odin Sphere and the protagonist of the third book, Fairy Land. she stars in her own spin-off manga, Odin Sphere Leifthrasir: Little Fairy Queen mercedes is also the youngest protoganist and main playable character in the game Character Overview Mercedes is the only daughter of Queen Elfaria while Melvin, the Fairy Duke, is her older cousin. She also has a very close relationship with Matthew, who has raised her since before she can remember and who she affectionately calls "grandpa." She is considerably younger than the rest of the playable cast, appearing to be in her mid-teens at most and is quite possibly younger or it is likely she would be between the ages of 12-14 Appearance Mercedes is fairly small in stature and has a fair complexion. Her eyes are red in color (occasionally brown in some official works) and she has long, wavy blonde hair that she wears in two braids that frame her face. Her outfit resembles a white leotard with the top half of her sleeves and the portion resembling shorts being green with cuts in the fabric to display the darker lining. Additionally, there is a red gem-like orb located at the top of the leotard and she has a green choker. The lower half of her sleeves are skin-tight and black and her legs are otherwise bare save for her white shoes. She wears a crown that has three white flowers with six petals and yellow centers on her head and there are leaves on her waist. As she is a fairy, she has long pointed ears and her wings are black with blue and teal markings that glow faintly. Personality Mercedes is initially a very childish individual, with multiple characters remarking on her youth or describing her as a "brat" when speaking about her negatively. She also wanted to go fight in the war with her mother despite not even knowing why her kingdom was fighting Ragnanival in the first place and often appeared to be very spoiled. Her mother's death and her expectations as the new Fairy Queen required her to quickly mature in order to ensure Ringford's survival, resulting in her eventually becoming a stronger individual more than capable of doing things on her own. Despite this, she still expresses insecurities about herself and cried multiple times during the course of her story, either out of grief, sadness, or the pain of being insulted. She is also shown to be remarkably kind and often expresses sympathy to creatures like Belial, even if they had previously attacked her. She also seems to have a weakness for handsome men, as when she saw Ingway in his human form for the first time, she became incredibly flustered and started stuttering, and even daydreams about his human appearance in the manga. History (Pre-Game) Not much is known about Mercedes's history before the game begins besides that Queen Elfaria gave birth to her and that Matthew was a large part of her life growing up. She also held a lot of affection for Melvin and treated him like he was her brother. The Odin Sphere Leifthrasir: Little Fairy Queen manga showcased a flashback to when Mercedes was little. In an unknown incident, she was gravely injured and Elfaria was forced to rush her to the Cauldron, where she commanded it to release Phozons in order to heal her. Mercedes wakes up later on her mother's lap with all her wounds gone, much to her amazement. Story Coming soon! Relationships Queen Elfaria As evident by their interactions and the way she speaks about her, Mercedes loved her mother dearly. The manga shows scenes where they're rather affectionate to each other, with Mercedes leaping at and hugging Elfaria when she appears at the party following the Vanir's initial victory over the Aesir and crying into her chest over not being allowed to help in the war. Queen Elfaria's final words and death had a huge impact on her, as she was suddenly required to lead her country and would often question what her mother would do. She often compares her leadership skills to her mother's and, when she's dying during the Armageddon, she tearfully apologizes to her because the country had been destroyed and that she had been unable to be a good queen like her. Melvin Before his rebellion, Mercedes was rather trusting of Melvin and treated him like an older brother. She, however, noticed Melvin's suspicious behavior following Elfaria's death and recognized him as her enemy without showing any reluctance. During the rebellion, she refuses to back down when Melvin threatens her with death and, afterwards, when she finds out that he died, she accepts his death and never speaks of him afterwards. Matthew Matthew has been Mercedes's guardian since she was little and she has unwavering trust in him as a result. She is also shown to be affectionate towards him, as she referred to him as "grandpa" multiple times even though they aren't related. She was quick to jump to his rescue when he was kidnapped by Beldor during the Wise Men incident in Titania and wonders if he'd hate her for not bringing him to the Netherworld with her to rescue Brom. All the way until the Armageddon, they were shown to be inseparable and, while his death during the Armageddon is never addressed, it can be assumed she was incredibly sorrowful in regards to him, as she was begging for any of her subjects to be alive before her battle with Onyx. Belial During her story, Mercedes show Belial great compassion following their battle in her first chapter, which deeply moves the dragon. It's Belial who confirms for her that Melvin is plotting a rebellion and, when they reunite in Titania's sewer system, he refuses to attack her despite the Wise Men's control on him. Before leaving him, Mercedes expresses sadness that Belial can't fight back against Beldor without hurting himself. Presumably, she doesn't find out about him ultimately being killed by Cornelius. Ingway * Main article: Ingway and Mercedes Mercedes was initially not all that friendly with Ingway when they first met, who she knew at the time as simply "Frog." Although he retrieved her bow, which she had dropped in the swamp, Mercedes was initially near-indifferent to him and flew away twice without a second thought. It's Ingway, however, that encourages her to take the lead of her people and he plays a similar role to Matthew during the time that he spends with her, giving her advice before her return to Ringford Palace. Mercedes was disgusted that Ingway wanted her to kiss him to break the curse on his body and she spent a good deal of time holding off on her promise, which often caused them to bicker with each other. When Ingway nearly kills himself saving her from Beldor, Mercedes finally keeps her promise out of compassion and sympathy and kisses him, changing him back to his human form. Upon seeing him, she becomes incredibly flustered due to his apparent attractiveness, which is quickly changed to confusion and unhappiness when Ingway tells her he needs to leave. After learning his name, Ingway promises to meet her again and Mercedes is shown to think of him often. Unfortunately in the canon ending, Ingway suffered the fate of being mercy killed during the Armageddon by Cornelius. While flying around the ruins of Ringford, Mercedes stumbled across his bloody corpse and broke down in tears, calling him a liar for breaking his word. Her mourning is interrupted by Onyx and, subsequently, she joins him in death following her battle against the Inferno King. Whether they truly met again as a result wasn't addressed in the original PS2 game, but a new endcard in Leifthrasir shows that the roots of World Tree have extended to where Ingway is in the Netherworld, indicating that Mercedes still loves him despite breaking his promise. Mercedes does have a unique False End cutscene where she meets Ingway again if sent to fight the Darkova. Before the battle, Mercedes is reluctant to attack after finding out the monster attacking Ringford is actually Ingway. After the battle as she lies dying in his arms, Mercedes proudly tells Ingway of her accomplishments and, using her last breath, she confesses her feelings of love for him before fading away into Phozons. Ingway screams for the heavens to kill him after this since he realized he also loved her, but Mercedes never gets to hear this. King Odin Mercedes never officially meets Odin until the epilogue of her story. However, because he was the one who killed her mother, Mercedes holds a deep hatred of him. Due to his strength and power, she is also scared of him and the second half of her story has her going to great lengths to obtain the necessary materials to defeat him. When they finally meet each other on the battlefield, Mercedes starts crying due to Odin insulting her mother's name, but stands firmly and fights him bravely. After defeating him and breaking the Balor, she was given the choice to kill him, but she chooses not to, as it would make him a martyr. Before having her fairies lead him away, Mercedes promises that, as long as she lives, she will always keep her weapon pointed at him. Beldor Mercedes initially considered Beldor a trusted ally, as he had been very loyal to her mother when he served in her court. Beldor proved to be treacherous, however, as he agreed to side with Melvin during the rebellion and she was forced to fight Belial as a result. Mercedes considered pardoning him for his treason when she needed him to guide him to the Netherworld, but his kidnapping of Matthew, abuse of Belial, and threats made her reconsider and they fight again. She is able to defeat him, although Beldor almost manages to catch her with a sneak attack. Ingway curses him into a Pooka before he's able to harm her, though. Afterwards, Mercedes makes him guide her to the Netherworld, although she eventually loses track of him because she wasn't paying attention and never canonically finds out that he was caught and killed by the Halja. In the False End if Mercedes is pitted against Darkova, Mercedes is surprised to see Beldor again in his rotten appearance and refuses to give into his demands regarding the Ring of Titrel. She only holds back against attacking him and the Darkova when she finds out that the beast is actually Ingway. After the battle, she is almost strangled by him, only for Beldor to be stabbed by Ingway. [[Onyx|'King Onyx']] Although Mercedes traveled with Brom to Volkenon in order to obtain some of the Origin of Fire for the forge and even fought Vulcans along the way, Mercedes did not meet Onyx and never sees him until the canon events of Armageddon, although she's able to immediately recognize and refer to him by name when that happens. When Onyx rudely interrupts her mourning of Ingway and expresses glee over the world burning, Mercedes tells him not to be smug and that he's going to die with the world. After stating that she was going to remain a queen despite the destruction of the country, Mercedes does battle with Onyx. Although she is able to defeat and kill him, Mercedes is mortally injured in the process and, out of grief for having evidently failed as a queen, is completely oblivious to his own dying sentiments as she reveals her true name and ascends to the heavens. Oswald Although not familiar with him, Mercedes expressed open friendliness to Oswald when they met in the hub of Chapter 1 of Fairy Land, although Oswald immediately brushes her off due to "not feeling well." (It's revealed in his story that he was actually contemplating on killing her.) They end up doing battle against each other during Melvin's rebellion and Mercedes defeats him. She shows no regret or sorrow over him being taken by the Halja and is otherwise indifferent to him. Gwendolyn, Cornelius, and Velvet Mercedes ends up being fought as a boss by Gwendolyn, Cornelius, and Velvet in their stories. During these encounters, she displays a neutral or antagonistic behavior towards them in comparison to her normally kind demeanor. She doesn't like Velvet for sneaking into Ringford Palace to steal the Ring of Titrel and fights Cornelius when he protects Velvet later, saying that she won't forgive him. Her battle against Gwendolyn is yet another scuffle over the Ring of Titrel, as Mercedes refused to give it to her due to it being the device that controls the Cauldron (Gwendolyn wanted it for the sentimental value it had as a gift from Oswald.) Overall, her relationships with these three are never developed beyond this and it's assumed that she simply sees them as enemies. Gameplay (PS2) Coming soon! Gameplay (OSL) Coming soon! As a Boss Mercedes is a recurring boss character who is fought by Gwendolyn, Cornelius, and Velvet in Chapter 6, Chapter 5, and Chapter 2 of their respective stories. (Oswald also ends up fighting her, but the player is controlling her while he functions as the boss instead.) In both the original PS2 release and in Leifthrasir, her attacks match up with all her skills found in her regular gameplay. In the PS2 version of her fight, she both walks across and flies through the battle stage, utilizing her bow to hit players from a distance. She will use Piercing Shot whenever she can to inflict massive damage on the player character, although multiple uses eventually require her to stop and absorb Phozons in order to use it again, giving the player a chance to attack her. Occasionally to restore her health, she will also stop and eat Napples, which also leaves her vulnerable. In Leifthrasir, her attack arsenal has been updated to match with her new skill tree. She seems to prefer utilizing Round Shot and Hunter Shot during her battles and will make frequent use of Xtra Phozon bottles in order to keep her weapon fully functional. Instead of eating Napples, she now eats Muggle fruits. Official Artwork and Merchandise Mercedes Necklace.jpeg Mercedes Against Belial.jpg Mercedes and the Fairies.jpg Vanillaware Countdown 3.jpeg Vanillaware Countdown 00.jpeg OSL Countdown Take.jpeg OSL CHANxCO.jpeg OSL Yuu Kikuchi.jpeg OSL Countdown Mota.jpeg OSL Countdown Riyo.jpeg Videos Trivia * Her voice in Japanese is provided by Mamiko Noto. Her English voice actress is Stephanie Sheh. * Her true name, Yggdrasil, is a direct reference to the World Tree of Norse Mythology. The World Tree connects the nine worlds and is also where Leif and Leifthrasir take shelter during Ragnarok. ** She could also potentially be a nod to Iðunn, a Norse goddess who is associated with apples and youth. * Mercedes was designed as a Celtic fairy with other influences for her appearance stemming from Princess Crown. * Officially, the flowers of Mercedes's crown have six petals. Some official artwork and merchandise, however, decreases this number to five. ** In Little Fairy Queen, Mercedes is given additional variations on this crown. During her flashback with Elfaria, she wears a crown made up of a number of small flowers that resemble daisies while, up until chapter 5 when she begins her battle with Oswald, she wore a crown of leaves. * Employees at Vanillaware are aware of her sharing her name with the car brand, as George Kamitani remarks in the Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir Artworks book that it makes her name "easy to remember." * She's the only character who, besides grunting and screaming, speaks more than one line during standard gameplay ** "Here we go!" - When reloading ** "I can do this!" - When getting up after being knocked down. ** "Take that!" - When using Brionac * She doesn't visit Nebulapolis. * She's the only protagonist who doesn't have a known father. ** Similarly, it's never stated who Cornelius's mother is. * While the near entirety of Odin Sphere's named cast eventually ends up dying, Mercedes is noteworthy as being the only playable character who dies. (Gwendolyn, Cornelius, Oswald, and Velvet all survive through the Armageddon in the True Ending.) ** Additionally, during the scenes when she dies during her True Ending and unique False End cutscene against the Darkova, her wings are visibly torn up and burned. * So far, all her official figurines have her posing with Ingway in his frog form. Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fairies Category:Bosses Category:Ringford Denizens